


Pretty Please With A Cherry On Top

by Angelike



Series: For Aslan! [4]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100foraslan, Drabble, Flash Fiction, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Permission to Podfic Granted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-30
Updated: 2008-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is defeated by some Telemarine-styled ceremonial robes. Prince Charming enjoys the rescue a little too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Please With A Cherry On Top

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in response to the "Trouble" prompt for the 100foraslan livejournal community.

“All you have to do is say it,” Caspian coaxed the adorably pouting King of Olde. How fortunate that he had thought to check on the boy before retiring to his own rooms for the night; else, he might have missed the endearing sight of his idol helplessly tangled in his ceremonial robes!

Peter wasn't as amused: “Sod off.”

“Alright, then,” Caspian nodded agreeably. “Shall I summon the maids?”

And let news of his humiliation spread? Peter scowled. “I really hate you, you know that?”

“Of course.”

With a defeated sigh: “Would you _please_ help me undress?”

Caspian leered. “My pleasure!”


End file.
